Akatsuki stories
by keikopanda102
Summary: A series of short stories about the different parings I like in the Akatsuki. PainXKonan, SasoDei, KisaIta, Kakuhida. so... ya. yaoi. lots of it. but it's got one straight story. only one-shots right now... but if people like it i'll write more! smut!
1. Chapter 1

A**katsuki story: A series of stories(mostly smut) about all the Akatsuki partners. Starting with my least favorite and ending with my favorite. If you all like it it might continue...^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Akatsuki! Oh wait, that's a sad thing...*sob sob sob***

**__________________________________________________**

Story 1: Pain and Konan

Tobi walks down the hallway of the Akatsuki's hideout. The shadows dance against the wall menacingly but he finds it the right time to begin humming. He even gets a slight spring in his step the closer he walks to the common room.

He comes to the doorway and pokes his head inside. He becomes sad when he notices that no one is there. Then he sees Konan on the far side of the room and he calls out to her,

"Konan! Your here! I'm not lonely anymore!"

"Madara, why do you insist on acting in such an immature way?" she asks flatly.

"Immature? Tobi is veery mature! Do you know where everyone else is, Konan? You and leader-sama are boring!"

"Everyone is on a mission. Why aren't you on one with Deidara-san right now?"

Tobi sighs. "Deidara wanted to go buy some clothes, his get blown up a lot. He left Tobi all alone to wait for him... so lonely..."

Konan starts to walk away. Tobi acts as if he will follow but she shoots him a fierce glare and he backs away with his hands raised.

He begins to explore the rest of the hideout while continuing to hum himself...

__________________________________________________

With Konan:

She walks down a somewhat secret hallway in the hideout until she comes to a room inhabited by the body known as Pain. The other bodies rest in a separate room until they are needed.

He turns to her when she enters and her face remains blank.

"Did Madara say anything important to you?" he asks.

"He insists on acting like, 'Tobi'." she tells him.

"I'm sure he has a reason for it." Pain says simply.

Konan frowns when he turns back to his window and looks out at the rain drenched village absentmindedly.

She walks toward him slowly then cautiously puts her arms around his shoulders. He stiffens immediately.

"What are you doing?" He asks, keeping his voice calm.

She answers by sliding a hand through his orange hair and pulling his head closer to her face. She softly presses her lips to his cheek. He hesitates then pulls away and watches her over the collar of his cloak.

Her face remains impassive as she says, "Why do you not want me?"

He doesn't answer.

"I lo-" she is cut off.

"I don't believe in love. Love is just a trick of the mind. You just think you want this body." he says darkly.

Her eyes widen and then fill with tears. She runs for the door but before she leaves she stops just inside it and whispers,

"You are wrong... What I want is the real Pain... I want Nagato..."

She runs from the room and away from the man who she gave everything for and the man who made her cry...

__________________________________________________

Pain looks back with wide eyes at the door his oldest comrade just ran through.

_Konan... She said she... wants Nagato... the real me..._

Pain continues to stare out the window at the rain. He fidgets for a moment then he just gives up.

"Konan, where did you go?" he asks out loud as he leaves the room to search for her.

____________________________________________________

Konan is sitting outside crying while the rain pounds down on her back. She has her arms wrapped around her knees and she is trying to hide her face from the people passing by. She hopes no one tries to comfort her, she may just accidentally kill the next person who talks to her.

"You are going to catch a cold." a voice says.

She instantly yells out angrily and tosses to paper kunai at the direction the voice is coming from, not even waiting to see who it is.

The weapon is redirected and the person walks closer to the whimpering woman. He leans down and rests a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"Please come inside, Konan." Pain says quietly.

Konan's eyes are wide but then Pain strokes her cheek softly and she lets herself be picked up and carried inside.

Pain places her on his bed where she lays and shivers, refusing to look at him.

"Are you cold?" he asks kindly.

She barely nods, but he sees it. He takes off his cloak and tosses it over her. Then, he sits down in a chair near the bed so he can talk to her.

"Konan... I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way for me... for Nagato..." He slowly takes one of her small, cold hands in his and whispers, "I cannot love you. You know that. Pain must devote all of his energy to saving this world. But... Nagato... He can love you. He does love you, and he always has. Before... when I said I didn't believe in love... that was Pain talking. Now I am Nagato and Nagato believes in love."

Konan is frozen, shocked for a moment but then she throws the cloak off and leaps into Pain's arms. She kisses his deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He responds by embracing her like he had always dreamt of doing before he had become Pain.

She was bringing back all of those feelings, all of those long forgotten memories of times when life wasn't so bad, so full of war and hate. She was the reason he was fighting, the reason he wanted peace. She had always been there for him, watching over him. Now it was his turn.

She gently pulls away from the kiss and stares into his renningan eyes to whisper, "I love you."

"K-Konan... I love you too."

She then moves her hands lower to rest on his hips making his breath hitch. She smiles mischievously.

"The rest of Akatsuki gets to have fun... why don't we?"

He suddenly becomes aware of the provocative position Konan is in. He smiles. Pain reaches up starts to slowly unbutton Konan's cloak. The shirt she has under it is see through. He growls at the sight of her nearly naked breasts.

He first throws the long cloak to the ground, then quickly yet gently moves his hands under her see through shirt along the curves of her torso. He pulls the shirt over her head and throws it on top of the discarded cloak.

He then picks her up and lays her down on the bed. She pulls his shirt off of him as he starts to plant kisses along her neck and chest. He sucks a pert nipple lightly and it makes her moan.

He leans up to kiss her mouth again as he rubs his hand along the outside of her thigh.

"Your skin," He starts softly, "feels like paper. It's soft and... fragile."

"Yours is cold... Pain." she whispers back.

"Call me Nagato here. That's who I am on the inside." He tells her as he captures her wanting lips again.

Her hands move through his hair, pulling him towards her. He nibbles her lower lip as her tongues searches along the edges of his mouth begging for entrance. He complies and greets her tongue with his. She moves her hands away from his head and down his toned chest.

Then she makes her way to his pants. She unbuttons the top and he helps her shake them off his waist. She lightly touches his shaft through boxers. He hisses at the new, and surprising touch and then moans when it becomes harder and more fervent.

Pain then pushes Konan down softly and locks both of his hands in hers. He presses his mouth to her soft lips as she wraps her legs around him. He releases one hand so he can run his fingers down her chest to her covered womanhood.

He catches one corner of her blue panties and pulls down. When they are off he rubs at the opening lightly and notices the wetness from it. She moans and whimpers with every touch. He slides a finger inside slowly. She arches her back and her breathing stops for a moment. When it comes back she pants out,

"I want you inside me, Nagato."

He stares at her with lust filled eyes and nods. "Spread your legs." She does, and Pain cant help but think think her vagina looks like the flower always planted in her hair, only pink.

He gets rid of his last article of clothing and poises himself at her entrance. He pushes in slowly until he is all the way inside her warm passage.

"S-so tight, K-Konan! Feels good." he moans.

She grips the sheets from the initial pain but gets over it quickly at the feeling of him inside her. He stops and asks calmly,

"T-tell me when I should move. I won't until you say it's ok."

She nods before he even finishes talking, "Move. I'm ok. Just move."

He smiles at her eagerness and slowly rocks his hips back and forth, earning little whimpers from the paper girl beneath him. Those whimper turn into moans when he rubs just the right place inside her and makes her sees stars from pleasure.

"F-faster Nagato!" She practically screams.

He starts thrusting harder and faster inside her and grips her hips tighter to keep her closer to him. Konan has sweat all over her usually pristine body, her hair is mussed and all over the pillow her head is on top of as she screams with delight at the feelings she's never felt before. Feelings she'd wanted for so long, but never thought she'd have.

"Nagato!" she screams as the biggest surge of pleasure races through her entire body, shaking every nerve and cell of her being.

He too feels the surge of pleasure which races through him to his groin where he feels the release of his essence inside of Konan's shaking, shivering body.

He falls next to her, trying to catch his breath. Once he does he looks over at her panting body and sighs. Pain pulls Konan closer to him and wraps his arms protectively around her as he says,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. About this love. I love you Konan. I always have."

She smiles as she feels sleep catch hold of her, "Me too. Always. I always loved you, Nagato. And I always will."

__________________________________________________

**Woot! all done! I don't know if your going to believe this or not... but this was my first hetero sex scene. I'm actually quite impressed with myself to tell you the truth. Yup! I've always done yaoi but I really felt like I needed to do this. Oh and this is going to be the only hetero one. I mean... there's only one girl in Akatsuki anyways...**

**Oh ya and this one is definitely going to be the only romantic one. The rest are probably pure smut! really kinky smut but still... smut. **

**Next I'm thinking I'll do Deidara and Sasori, then Deidara and Tobi but you never know, I might mix it up! **

**Review! You know you want to... XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	2. Chapter 2

**This going to be completely a flashback except for the beginning and end I guess. You know... because Sasori's kinda... dead.**

**__________________________________________________**

Story 2: Deidara and Sasori

"Deidara-senpai! Senpai wait up!" Tobi yells as he runs after a very bored Deidara.

The blond turns back to him and growls, "Why are you so slow? I don't even understand why Leader-sama let you join Akatsuki in the first place, un. And it's just my luck to get stuck with you as a partner. I wish Sasori-Danna hadn't died. At least he understood art..."

**Flashback begins: Deidara has just been forced to join Akatsuki because of Itachi's sharingan. **

Deidara is busy sneering at Itachi so he barely notices when the hulking shape next to the Uchiha directs his voice to him.

"Hey you! You're my new partner so let's get going. I'm Sasori, by the way." The person says.

Deidara looks away from an ignorant Itachi to glare at his forcibly made new partner. The large body and intense gaze make the blond shiver and he doesn't argue as he stands to follow after the huge figure. He chances one last glare at Itachi but the Uchiha doesn't even notice him. This leaves Deidara in an unpleasant mood.

"Where are we going, yeah?" Deidara asks impatiently after 30 minutes of silent walking.

"We are meeting up with Zetsu." is the only reply he gets.

"Who is 'Zetsu'?" Deidara asks obnoxiously.

"I'm Zetsu. _No, I'm Zetsu. _We are both Zetsu you idiot!" two voices say from the left of Deidara.

Deidara turns to see where the voices are coming from and sees something very odd. Someone, who looks an awful lot like a plant, was staring at him with something that could only be expressed as hunger in his eyes.

"Well, well Sasori. Whose this? _She looks tasty!"_

"You can't eat Deidara, Zetsu. Deidara's my new partner. Speaking of partners, hows Orochimaru doing? I know Leader-sama is making you keep an eye on him."

Zetsu's face falls at being told he cannot eat Deidara but then he turns to Sasori and sighs,

"Orochimaru has been planning this for a while I think. With all the bases he'd set up and all the allies he had. I don't think he ever really wanted to be in Akatsuki in the first place."

Deidara snorts. _At least he got the choice, yeah._

Sasori smiles inside his favorite puppet as he says, "My friend here was somewhat forced into joining. I don't think this ones totally gotten ok with the idea quite yet... anyway, back to business. What have you uncovered?"

"There are rumors everywhere about a jinchuuriki in Thunder country. _I suppose Leader-sama wants you to have a look around..."_

"Thunder is a large country. Any specific villages to lessen the search?" Sasori asks hopefully.

Zetsu smiles evilly. "Nope. Well, anyway. _Good luck!"_

And with that he disappears into the ground.

Sasori sighs. "Well, we might as well get as close to Thunder as we can today. Let's keep moving."

Deidara follows after him, glad to be rid of that creepy plant beast. After walking for ten minutes he gets up the courage to ask,

"So... what are we doing in Thunder, un?"

"We're looking for Jinchuuriki. Oh, you don't know what they are do you? They are people who have one of the nine tailed beast sealed inside them."

"Oh, yeah. How do we find the, yeah?"

"We just... do."

Deidara sighs and then shivers from the cold evening air. Suddenly soft fabric is tossed over him. He looks to Sasori still walking with his cloak still on his back.

"Leader-sama told me to give that to my new partner. I don't think he knew you were so small." Sasori mocks.

"You're just jealous because you're so fat, un!" Deidara says back.

Sasori laughs. "This isn't my true body dummy. I like to wear my art on the outside, to show it to the world."

Deidara falters. "Y-your art? You like art, un?"

"Ya, what do you care?" Sasori asks menacingly.

"I-I like art too, yeah..." Deidara murmurs gently.

Sasori is silent for a moment but then he just yells, "Hurry up, Deidara! You're walking to slow."

"Hai, Sasori-Danna!" Deidara answers as he runs toward Sasori a few yards in front of him.

_Danna? _Sasori thinks, _I could get used to that..._

____________________________________________________

"We'll camp out here for tonight." Sasori says many hours later. The moon is high in the sky and glaring down at him and his new partner who collapses on the ground at puppet masters words.

"Good! I'm tired, un." Deidara says through a yawn.

Sasori stares at him and then asks, "So am I going to have to initiate you?"

"I-initiate? How?" Deidara asks nervously as he sits up.

"Sex of course." Sasori tells him innocently.

Deidara's blue eyes widen and he tries to back away as he stutters, "S-sex? But! We're both guys, un!"

"I don't know..." Sasori starts, "...you don't look much like a guy."

Deidara forgets his fear for a moment when he gets angry and yells, "Well I am one, yeah!"

The younger blond lifts up his shirt to expose his thin, pale chest. Sasori's eyes widen inside the puppet and he smirks.

"What's that supposed to show me? You could just be extremely flat. The way your hair looks i'd think you were a girl. Even your name is girly. You're going to need to prove you're really a boy some other way."

Deidara pales. "I'm not gonna show you! Besides, you said that wasn't your real body before, yeah. How do I know YOUR not a girl?"

Suddenly the top of Sasori's 'body' pops off and out steps a smallish man with short red hair and auburn eyes. He is smirking.

"See, I'm a guy. Happy?" he says smartly.

Deidara just stares until he shakes his head to clear it and says, "How do you move that thing, un?"

Strings shoot from Sasori's fingers and the hulking form that Sasori was just inside starts to move.

"Puppets are my art. This one is Hiruko, he's the one I use most often." Sasori informs him.

Sasori then lets strings fly from his fingers into the tree, when the strings return they have logs attached to them. He places them on the ground then begins to make a fire as he says,

"Well, now you know I'm a guy. Time to prove you are to."

Deidara blushes. "Fine..."

He slowly unzips his pants to quickly expose his manhood just enough for Sasori to see. Sasori laughs as Deidara quickly pulls the pants back up.

"Ok. I believe you now. So, will you sleep with me then?"

"B-but, I just showed you! I'm a guy!" Deidara struggles as Sasori walks closer to him.

Sasori lifts Deidara's chin as he says, "Maybe I don't care. I think you're cute Deidara."

He presses his lips against Deidara's resisting ones. Sasori nibbles at the younger blonds lower lip which makes Deidara whimper and try to push Sasori away.

Sasori lets him get a few feet away as he says, "You're just lucky you don't have Orochimaru as a partner. He likes the little, young ones like you. And i'll be much more gentle. But only if you'll let me Deidara."

He strokes the blonds cheek making Deidara cringe and scoot further away. Sasori sighs.

"I didn't want to have to do this..."

Chakra strings shoot from the redheads and attach themselves to Deidara's body. With just a flick of his fingers, Sasori makes Deidara's clothes fly off the younger boys body. Deidara's eyes fill up somewhat with tears.

"Why are you doing this, un?" he pleads.

"Deidara... I promise you if you relax you might just like it. Having sex is like... making art. You can understand that right?" Sasori explains calmly.

Deidara's eyes shoot wide and his breathing becomes shallow.

"L-like art?" he mutters quietly.

Sasori smiles. "Yes... just like art. I promise."

Deidara drops his gaze to the ground. "O-ok..." he says finally. Sasori instantly drops the strings and Deidara. He walks over to the boy and he looks up, his wide blue eyes filled with fear, but more than that, curiosity.

Sasori smiles as he kisses him again. This time Deidara leans into the kiss nervously. Sasori grips the back of his head and pulls the blond closer. He slides his tongue into the younger boys now wanting mouth.

Sasori slides a hand down Deidara's back and grabs at his ass lightly. Deidara yelps then shivers when Sasori's hand moves around to the front and and gropes his shaft.

He moves his hand mechanically up and down while Deidara tries his best not to moan. He fails.

"Hnnn...nuumnn... It f-feels good... like art... D- Danna."

Sasori kisses Deidara deeply as he says, "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Deidara reaches up and cups Sasori's face for a moment. Sasori's eyes go wide when he feels a wetness on his cheek. Deidara smiles and blushes as Sasori pulls his hands away from his face and stares at them.

_M-mouths on his hands? That's different..._ Sasori thinks as he lays Deidara down on the ground. _Wonder what he could do with those..._

Sasori takes a moment to take off his shirt and pants as Deidara stares up at him. His eyes go wide when he sees Sasori's chest. Sasori smirks at his surprise.

"I turned myself into a puppet. I'm actually 31 years old." he informs the blond lying underneath him.

Deidara smiles. "You made yourself into art, un! Like me!"

He hold up his hands and smiles endearingly at Sasori. Sasori responds by kissing him deeply and massaging his shaft.

Sasori then notices his hardness and decides he's had enough time to play with his new partner. Time to get down to the nitty-gritty. He moves a finger to Deidara's mouth and tells him to, "suck."

Deidara obeys. He takes two fingers into his mouth and begins coating them with his saliva. After Sasori deems them ready he removes them and makes a line down Deidara's stomach to his throbbing manhood.

He moves past it after rubbing it lightly, and his fingers make their way too Deidara's opening. He pushes one digit inside and Deidara squirms beneath him.

"It gets better." Sasori whispers. Deidara nods as Sasori begins moving inside him.

Sasori moves in and out slowly at first, Deidara is so caught up in the feeling he doesn't even notice when the second finger is added. Then when Sasori curls them upward Deidara arches his back and laughs.

"T-that spot was good un!" he says giddily.

Sasori takes this time to add a third finger and spread Deidara more. Deidara enjoys the feeling a lot but suddenly the fingers are removed and Deidara feels the chakra strings around him once again.

He is hoisted into the air by the strings and his legs are spread. He whimpers but is comforted when Sasori kisses him lightly.

Sasori poises himself at Deidara entrance and gently slides in.

Sasori groans and Deidara has a sharp intake of breath. Sasori then pulls back on his chakra strings and moves Deidara on him. Deidara whimpers. Sasori starts to move in and out in time to his breathing, he tries to go slow because this was Deidara's first time.

Finally Sasori finds Deidara's prostate and all the discomfort vanishes as Deidara screams, "Harder, Danna!!"

Sasori obeys his wishes and he pounds in like a wild animal. He hits that special spot every time and Deidara looses his mind from he feeling of someone being inside him.

Deidara was hot and sweaty and he could feel Sasori's cool, unique skin texture against his back. Sasori started thrusting faster and faster even before Deidara could ask for him to.

Sasori moans at the feeling of tight heat all around his thick member. He lets himself be taken with the pure sexiness of the writhing little blond being controlled and fucked by him.

_This truly is art. Not all art is beautiful. But this... this is beautiful. _He thinks as he thrusts in deeper and farther. _If only this art lasted forever..._

Out of the blue, Deidara screams and comes onto the ground beneath him. Sasori feels the tight walls closing in around him with his partners climax and he too feels the need to release. He thrust inside a few more times until he cannot stop the letting go of his seed into Deidara's backside.

He groans as he drops the chakra strings attached to Deidara and the boys falls to the ground, barely able to catch himself on unsteady hands. Sasori uses his left over strength to spread his Akatsuki cloak over the dirt, and move Deidara's heavily panting body on top of it.

Before falling asleep Deidara mumbles, "That ending was the best part... it was like an explosion except with your body. It was body art Sasori-danna!"

Deidara's eyes close as Sasori whispers, "I think our art styles will always be different Deidara. I liked the going part. The part that you want to last forever. And it feels like it will last forever. Those are the best types of art, the ones that last forever..."

"Nothing lasts forever. That's what makes it special..." Deidara yawns before sinking into an exhausted sleep.

**End flashback...**

Deidara sighs. "That always was nice art... un..."

"What was nice art, Deidara-senpai?" An ever inquisitive Tobi asks as he suddenly pops up next to Deidara.

"None of your business! Quit being so damn annoying, un!" Deidara growls and begins to walk away.

Tobi pats Deidara on the head and giggles. "You're so cute when you're angry Deidara-senpai..."

"Shut up! Un!"

Tobi just laughs and grabs Deidara's ass as he moves to avoid being strangled.

_Oh well... there is always more art to be made I suppose... yeah... _

__________________________________________________

**How did you like it? I'll tell you... it sure was fun to write! **

**Reviews pleases! thank you! ...yeah... XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	3. Chapter 3

Story three: Kisame and Itachi

Starting with some of Itachi's thoughts...

_I open my eyes to a dark world. I mean this literally and figuratively. The world I live in, the world everyone lives in, is dark and twisted. Full of people who have no respect for life at all. And peace? Peace is a a make-believe story mothers tell their children to help them sleep at night. There is no peace, there is only turmoil and constant fighting, it never ends. _

_The darkness is literal because... I am becoming more blind everyday. The world is now mostly cloudy and has a hint of shadows dancing everywhere. I know this is just the beginning though. It will get worse, so much worse... The thing is, I don't even care anymore. I want to be blind to this horrible world. Maybe if I can't see it anymore, it will seem less dark, in the figurative sense that is._

_And today... for some reason seems darker than the rest._

_I look over and see the sleeping figure of my long time partner Kisame on the ground next to me. As far as partners go, I suppose it could be worse. I didn't join Akatsuki for the social reasons, so it really didn't matter who my partner was anyways. _

_As I move my gaze away Kisame stirs from his sleep and looks back at me. A wide smile spreads on his face. I'd become used to this smile quite easily. He always had it plastered on his face. It is usually followed by, ah, there we go..._

The shark like man lets out a throaty chuckle as he stands up and stretches.

"Where are we headed today Itachi?" he asks.

"Hn. Back to Amegakure I suppose." The Uchiha still on the ground mutters monotonously.

"Ya, nothing better to do, unless we run into those 'Hawk' brats right? Then I can get a good fight with that Suigetsu kid."

Itachi looks away thoughtfully and Kisame stops talking to look awkward. He rubs the back of his head as he says,

"Oh... sorry Itachi. I forgot that your little brother was the leader of that group... You probably don't want to see him. I get it. Let's just get going to Amegakure."

Itachi says nothing as he stands up and, having no possessions to worry about, begins walking away. Kisame follows him with a bored expression on his face.

They walk for a few hours when suddenly they are accosted by a group of anbu. The masked shinobi attack without questions. Kisame groans as he makes a few hand signs and takes out one of the four attackers with a huge blast of water from his mouth. Itachi merely traps two of them in a genjutsu and begins to walk away, leaving Kisame to deal with the last one. The last one has other plans though. He tosses two shuriken at Itachi's back and the Uchiha, somehow, unbelievably, gets nicked in the shoulder with one of them.

Itachi and Kisame's eyes widen immeasurably at the fact that someone had actually landed an attack on the untouchable Uchiha prodigy. The anbu takes this time to keep attacking Itachi, who he now thinks is the weaker of the two. He made the wrong guess. Itachi activates his sharingan, and in an instant his attacker is surrounded in a black fire. The man or woman under the mask screams as he is burnt the most painful way possible. Itachi deactivates his sharingan and grips his shoulder as he turns to walk away. Kisame glances once more at the anbu who is slowly dying and screaming on the ground.

When Kisame catches up to Itachi he finds him still walking with one hand on his shoulder. Kisame sighs and walks closer to the dark haired man. He then places his blue hand on top of Itachi's pale one. Itachi jumps and moves away from Kisame.

"You need to clean that. I know you probably haven't had a wound in years but I have and I know that it won't be good if you don't at least clean it."

All he gets in response is silence. And then finally after almost 15 minutes of no sound Kisame hears a quiet, "Fine. Where is there any water around here?"

Kisame smirks.

"I know of a famous waterfall near here somewhere. I'm sure you could wash yourself there."

Itachi just nods and follows after Kisame as he walks toward where he thinks the waterfall is located.

__________________________________________________

They find it easily. Once they found the river they followed the sound of the loudest rushing water. They enter through the trees and see a giant rush of clear blue liquid flowing from what seemed like miles up. Luckily, there were some smaller falls and pools off to the side where Itachi could clean up.

The Uchiha shoots a glare at Kisame and he raises his hands in peace as he backs away, leaving Itachi to himself. The dark haired man slowly slides his black and red cloak off and, not caring much about the garment, lets it fall to the ground gracefully. He then reaches up and takes his shirt off slowly, trying to move his shoulder as little as possible. He is about to get in the water with his pants still on but then he thinks that it has been a long time since he took a nice shower and he removes them.

He timidly steps into the ice cold water. His throbbing shoulder instantly numbs so the pain isn't even felt anymore. He lets out a hiss as he moves his head under the rushing turret of freezing water. The water begins to massage his scalp and he unties his long, dark hair as he pulls his hands through it slowly. He then focuses on his shoulder again, letting the little blood there was, wash away into the pool. He inspects the slice, it isn't deep but it's the mere idea that he had actually been careless enough to get hit that made him... worry.

He opens his eyes under the water, trying to sooth them. To Itachi, the world almost seems clearer with it clouded over by water. The soothing helps. He breathes out in steady breaths, glad to have this break from his pointless days of fighting and waiting.

__________________________________________________

Kisame can't help himself, he watches from the trees as Itachi strips and inches under the falls. His breath hitches when Itachi untied his long, flowing hair and slides his hands over himself.

_Damn... How could a guy be this sexy? He's definitely prettier than any girl i've ever seen. I'm sure it isn't fair at all. He's just got those Uchiha good looks. I've seen his little brother, he got them too, but not quite as... feminine as Itachi I think. What is wrong with me? I really want to jump his pretty little bones right now!_

Kisame shakes his head to rid himself of his thoughts and continues watching as Itachi's breathing becomes steadier and he relaxes into the water. Kisame growls to himself and finally looses the last sane part of his mind. He rests his Samehade against a tree and walks stealthily toward the rushing water. When he reaches it Itachi turns around with his sharingan blazing and he spits, "What do you want?"

Kisame looks at him curiously, noting that Itachi's gaze isn't directed at him, and decides to try an honest approach.

"I've been worried about you, Itachi. Is something wrong?"

Itachi doesn't change his expression. "No. Why would you think you have the right to assume something is wrong with me?"

"Itachi," Kisame begins, "I've been your partner for years now. I think I know when something is wrong. And I _have_ noticed it, in case you were wondering. Your eyes. Your going blind Itachi. I haven't said anything until now because I still thought you could look after yourself but after today..." He reaches out and lightly touches Itachi's scarred shoulder. Itachi flinches and backs into the water.

Kisame smirks and follows him into the falls.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asks threateningly.

But Kisame just smiles. He had stopped being afraid of the man before him the second he saw that almost flawless, pale skin. Kisame feels a great urge to reach out and touch it. And he does. He strokes Itachi's cheek softly, making Itachi hiss once again, this time, not from cold.

Kisame ignores his protest and cups Itachi's cheek in his hand. He starts to slap the hand away but Kisame catches his wrist skillfully. Now Itachi's spinning red eyes are wide upon Kisame. Kisame smirks once more before pressing his lips to Itachi's forcefully. He pulls Itachi closer and holds the lower part of his back with one hand while still holding the wrist in the other. Itachi immediately squirms and tries to get free of Kisame's grip. Kisame just replies by nibbling Itachi's lower lip, making him stiffen as he continues to struggle. Kisame holds him tighter as he tries to force his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth. Itachi doesn't stop resisting.

Suddenly Kisame slides his hand down and rests it on Itachi's shaft. When he does this Itachi bites down hard on Kisame's lip, breaking the skin and causing the shark man to get distracted enough so Itachi can move away and glare. Kisame licks his busted lip tenderly then turns sad eyes on Itachi.

"What did you think you were doing?" Itachi asks through clenched teeth.

Kisame glares. "I want you Itachi. And I know you can't go on like this forever. Your blindness is going to catch up to you like it did today. And maybe next time you will be going against someone stronger, and you might get a more serious wound or even die."

"It doesn't matter." Itachi spits.

"It _does _matter!" Kisame growls, "Especially if you died and I never got to fuck your hot ass!"

Itachi's eyes flicker and go back to black. He blinks for a moment while Kisame just stares at him nervously.

"What?" Itachi finally asks.

"You heard me Itachi." Kisame says in a bored voice.

"You can't fuck me." The Uchiha says flatly.

"Why the hell not? What'll it hurt? It's just sex Itachi, nothing special." Kisame questions harshly.

Itachi's blank face doesn't change as he shrugs. Kisame's eyes widen and he laughs his rough, gargle laugh.

"Are- are you a virgin Itachi?" He asks in an unbelieving voice.

"What does it matter?" He asks.

Kisame continues to laugh. "Well... It doesn't but it's just kind of... funny."

Kisame moves closer as he says, "And that just makes this all the more unfair. Not only do I not get to touch you if you die... no one does. It's a waste of a such an amazingly hot body like yours."

Kisame grabs Itachi's arms and before he can complain he kisses him and starts groping his member. Despite his best efforts, Itachi's shaft hardens under Kisame's touches. Kisame smirks and pulls Itachi farther under the rushing waters around them.

He then throws Itachi down so he has to catch himself on his hands and knees. He feels the now refreshingly cool water hit his back and then Kisame's hands on his hips. He starts to protest but then stops when he can't honestly think of a reason for doing so. He was hard and Kisame was going to relieve him. Nothing wrong with that, he supposed. He tries to relax as Kisame spreads his cheeks and he feels a large object at his hole.

Kisame pushes in quickly and bites his lip. It wasn't enough pain yet for him to call out but the little bit of pain from his lip distracts from the pain in his backside.

Kisame begins to move, not bothering to go slow at the beginning. He pulls Itachi's hips to him and thrust in powerfully. Itachi shivers when Kisame is fully inside him. Kisame is just happy Itachi isn't struggling and is actually letting him fuck him.

And it was everything he imagined it would be. Inside of Itachi was tight and hot. Better than any of the whores he had fucked when traveling in Akatsuki. With the water pouring down on them, providing just enough lubricant, the pressure of Itachi's opening was enough to send shivers down Kisame's spine.

He thrust in again and again and Itachi remained silent. Finally he panted, "No one is here but us Itachi. I won't mind if you want to let out your feelings for once."

Itachi decides to take his advice surprisingly. After Kisame says this Itachi lets out a low moan. Kisame then realizes it may have not been because of what he said but what he'd done. He thrust in at that angle again and is greeted by the same moan. He smirks, knowing he found the mans prostate. He shoves in again and again each time making the Uchiha under him cry out like he never, ever had before.

And he was still not very loud. Kisame had had screamers before, quite frankly he found them annoying. He usually had to shove something in their mouths to shut them up. But Itachi sounds were reserved and fragile, like he didn't want to get to carried away. This made Kisame think that maybe he had completely ignored his statement before and was still trying to control his body. Kisame didn't want that. He wanted Itachi to scream. He decided to try a different approach.

He slows down his thrusts and makes them more sensual. Itachi bucks his hips and growls, telling Kisame to go faster. Kisame smirks and steadies Itachi's hips as he continues to go inside. After a few minutes of the slow, steady thrust Itachi huffs, "Go faster."

"Only if you beg." Kisame says evilly.

Itachi remains silent and then Kisame shoves in unexpectedly hard, hitting Itachi's special spot perfectly. Itachi yelps but then growls when Kisame slows again. "I don't hear you." the shark man hums.

"Faster. Now." Itachi stops and smirks, "...Or else this never happens again."

Kisame halts for a moment to let Itachi's words sink in and then he starts pounding in harder than ever.

A few well deserved moans and yells later, Kisame feels his groin tighten and starts to use the last of his stamina to pound on Itachi's prostate before he comes inside the wet opening. After he releases he looks at a still hard Itachi and think,

_Damn! How the hell could a virgin last out longer than I could? Fucking Uchiha's... good at everything..._

Kisame grabs Itachi painfully hard shaft and with a few more thrusts and strokes, Itachi comes onto his hand. Kisame collapses into the water, followed by Itachi. They pant for a moment, letting the cool water wash away the sweat and cum all over them.

Kisame pulls out and begins to relax more. He then feels Itachi's gaze on him and looks over. Itachi smirks and moves so he's on top of Kisame as he says in an evilly seductive voice,

"I never said we were done yet."

Kisame's eyes widen and then he smiles. Itachi slides onto his already re-hard manhood and starts to ride Kisame. Kisame gladly follows along and strokes Itachi's shaft.

They go on for hours until finally both are completely satisfied. They lay in the water and pant, trying to regulate their breathing. Itachi is so exhausted he cannot even move if he tried. Kisame is in a similar position. He looks over at Itachi for a moment and notices the Uchiha's eyes are closed and he looks fairly peaceful. Then Itachi begins to sink under the water and Kisame realizes he fell asleep.

He quickly grabs a hold of him before he drowns and pulls him onto a large rock next to the falls. He goes and gets his previously discarded cloak and lays it down, then places Itachi on top of it.

"So even Uchiha's get tired..." he mutters as he stares at Itachi's sleeping face absentmindedly.

__________________________________________________

And we end with a few of Itachi's thoughts...

_Today I wake up and the first thing I notice is that I am soar. Very soar. At first all I can remember is the wound I got on my shoulder but that doesn't explain the soar-ness that permeates the rest of my body. _

_And then I remember what happened yesterday, and all of last night. The last thing I remember clearly is floating in the pool under the falls where me and Kisame had so much sex. How did I get on this... rock?_

_I open my eyes. Yes, it is a rock. I suppose Kisame put me here. I guess he feels the need to be nicer to me now that he screwed my brains out. I don't really care, although I am glad we did that. I think I needed the release..._

_I look into the trees to my right and see Kisame resting with his back up against an oak. I stretch and then my eyes shoot open with surprise. _

_Everything is a little bit brighter today! maybe not a whole lot better but at least a little bit... _

_I stare into the water cascading around me. Hm... I haven't seen this beautiful of the color blue in a long time... _

_If only I believed this would last... That would be nice._

____________________________________________________

**wooo! omj i'm so tired right now! but i finished it yay! XD**

**NEXT IS MY FAVORITE! KAKUZU X HIDAN!**

**Review por favor? gracias!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	4. Chapter 4

Story four: Kakuzu and Hidan

"We need money."

Underneath his mask, Kakuzu smiles. He loves any conversation that includes money.

Almost as if Leader-sama could tell he was smiling, he scowls and continues, "Did you hear me Kakuzu? We need money. Amegakure, that is. We are going broke and you are the treasurer for Akatsuki and in turn, the village we reside over."

Kakuzu just stares at him quietly. Pain sighs.

"Do whatever you have to to get the money. And report back here once you get it."

Kakuzu gives him a curt nod and Pain walks out of the room.

Kakuzu stays sitting on his bed for a moment but then he gets up and walks out of the room. He makes his way to the kitchen where he finds his partner sitting at the counter eating a popsicle. When Hidan sees Kakuzu walk in he winks and slides his tongue seductively up the side of the purple treat.

Kakuzu ignores him which makes Hidan scowl and say,

"What the hell do you want then?"

"We have a mission." Kakuzu says happily. Most people wouldn't be able to tell that he said it happily but Hidan had been Kakuzu's partner for quite a few years now and he knew Kakuzu's emotions. He hears the happy tone and becomes curious.

"What kind of mission?"

Kakuzu's eyes give away his smile as he says, "A money mission."

__________________________________________________

"Hurry up." Kakuzu yells into Hidan's room the day after Pain ordered him to go get more money. "We should have left yesterday."

"Don't fucking rush me damn it!" Hidan yells back. He then walks out of his room and growls, "Alright let's go."

Kakuzu turns and sees Hidan wearing his Akatsuki cloak, chest exposed, and hair slicked back. His signature look.

"We're going somewhere cold." He says smartly.

"So?" Hidan asks.

"You're going to freeze. Just thought i'd warn you." Kakuzu mutters.

Hidan waves a hand at him. "Don't worry so much Kakuzu."

Kakuzu rolls his eyes and walks out the door as Hidan follows him.

They leave Rain Country quickly and without any trouble or interference. They move steadily north, into Earth Country, and the weather begins to get colder. Hidan repeatedly asks Kakuzu where they are going but he never gets an answer. They are making their way through a forrest one evening after about 2 weeks of travel when Hidan asks,

"Are we there yet?"

Kakuzu doesn't even humor him with a verbal answer, he just growls. Hidan sighs.

"I'm serious Kakuzu. It's late and I'm tired and you haven't even told me where we're going. You suck!"

Kakuzu stops and turns around to face his partner. Hidan stops as well and waits for Kakuzu to speak.

"We are going to the northern sea to catch a whale."

Hidan is silent for a moment but then he says,

"A what?"

"A whale."

"A what?"

"A whale."

"A wh-"

"Shut up! You heard me you idiot. There is an incompetent sailor who has had a long standing hatred for this particular whale he believes is uncatchable. He is giving a reward for it's capture. A large reward. One that we need." He pauses and then says, "And that is where we are going. Now will you just shut up?"

He waits for Hidan to say something. Hidan just mutters,

"One question,"

Kakuzu nod. Hidan raises an eyebrow then inhales deeply and yells,

"Why the fuck did I need to come, if all we are doing is catching a damn whale?!"

Kakuzu is silent for a moment but when he answers he is smirking.

"Because I get lonely."

__________________________________________________

Kakuzu trudges through the snow as Hidan follows him. They are getting closer to their destination and the weather is getting steadily colder. The snow is billowing around them as a few animals scurry to get inside their warm homes.

Kakuzu suddenly hears a rapid clicking, snapping sound from behind him. He doesn't know what to think of it. He turns around but all he sees is Hidan and an empty landscape. He keeps walking.

After a few minutes, he thinks the sound is getting louder. He looks back again. Nothing. He stands still for a moment this time, trying to get a grip on where the sound is coming from. Hidan catches up to him and asks briskly,

"What are waiting for? Hurry up!"

Kakuzu then realizes the clicking sound stopped. He shrugs and keeps walking, now with Hidan right beside him. He then hears the snapping sound again, so loud he can now pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. He turns to Hidan and asks amusedly,

"Are you cold?"

Hidan turns to him with wide eyes and stutters, "N-no"

When he closes his mouth again, Kakuzu hears what he now knows is a chattering sound.

"Hidan your teeth are chattering. You're freezing."

"Am n-not! Just shut up and keep w-walking!"

Kakuzu sighs at his partners stubbornness and glances around. He spots a small, uninhabited cabin over on a hill nearby and he grabs Hidan by the collar of his cloak and pulls him over to the house. Hidan yells at him the entire time. He doesn't shut up even when Kakuzu throws him inside on the floor and slams the door shut.

"What the hell Kakuzu? Why did you do that? I WASN'T cold. I could have kept going!"

Kakuzu leans down and puts his face in Hidan's as he uses one of his partners favorite sayings,

"Bullshit."

Hidan stares at him, at a loss for words for once in his life. After a minute he turns to face the wall as he pouts and murmurs just loud enough for Kakuzu to hear,

"I wasn't cold..."

Kakuzu smiles as he walks outside to gather firewood.

When he returns he finds Hidan shivering in a corner stubbornly. He sets the firewood down and begins building the fire. Once he has it roaring he glances at Hidan again. Hidan just turns more toward the wall. Kakuzu sighs.

"Look Hidan fire! Come get it." he says cheerfully.

"Don't treat me like a damn dog!" Hidan fumes.

Kakuzu sighs and begins eating his dinner while Hidan eats his silently in the corner. At about midnight Kakuzu is drifting off to sleep when he hears a quiet,

"Kakuzu..."

He opens his eyes to find Hidan staring at him shyly. He raises an eyebrow and Hidan continues,

"...I'm cold..."

He smiles as Hidan stands up gingerly and walks over to him. Hidan is about to sit down next to him but Kakuzu grabs him roughly and pulls him onto his lap.

Hidan yelps then glares at Kakuzu and asks rudely, "What the fuck?"

Kakuzu shrugs. "You said you were cold. Body heat is the best way to get rid of cold." He then sighs and says, "...But if you don't want to..."

He pushes Hidan from his lap and onto the cold wood floor. He proceeds laying back and going to sleep. Hidan is surprised at being pushed and it takes him a minute to get over it. Once he does he pouts.

Hidan crawls back onto Kakuzu's lap and mumbles, "Wait... I was just a little mad before... I mean... I don't mind body heat..."

Kakuzu opens his arms and Hidan moves closer. He is facing Kakuzu and their chest are touching ever so lightly. When Kakuzu realizes the convenient position they are in he feels his shaft get slightly harder.

Hidan looks up at him with wide pink eyes and Kakuzu can't stop himself. He grabs Hidan's arms so he can't hold himself up anymore and he falls onto Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu doesn't even give him time to curse before he startles him by lifting his chin up gently and moving it nearer to his own chin.

Kakuzu closes his eyes as his lips meet Hidan's soft pink ones gently. Hidan sighs and straddles Kakuzu more as he deepens the kiss. Kakuzu bends a knee up slightly to rub between Hidan's legs. Hidan tosses back his head and yells out loudly.

"Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu suddenly flips Hidan over so he is on top of him. He slides his hand down Hidan's chest, followed by his tongue. He slides the wet organ over one pink nub and Hidan arches his back. Kakuzu holds down Hidan's arms forces his tongue into the jashinist mouth.

He quickly reaches into Hidan's pants and gropes his shaft tightly. Hidan cries out. Kakuzu slides his hand up and down firmly. He then scrapes along the now hard member with a fingernail and Hidan yells,

"Kakuzu! It hurts!"

"But you like it don't you?"

"Ah! N-no."

"Don't lie to me Hidan." Kakuzu warns as he twists the shaft and licks a nipples. Hidan screams when he bites down hard.

"No! W-why would I f-fucking like it?"

Kakuzu continues scraping roughly and Hidan just gets harder. A little bit of pre-cum leaks out the tip.

"You say you don't like it but your body says different..." Kakuzu smirks.

He leans into the joint of Hidan's shoulder to his neck and begins to suck hard. And then he bites just enough to make a mark. Hidan growls from pleasure and pain.

"Tell me you like it and I'll do even more." Kakuzu bargains.

"N-never!" Hidan spits as he watches Kakuzu's emerald eyes sparkle with mischief.

Kakuzu starts pumping faster as his grasp on Hidan tightens.

"Kakuzu w-why are you doing this? You've n-never fucked me like this before." Hidan pants.

"Silly Hidan. I haven't even fucked you yet. I'm just getting started..."

"Gaaaahhh!" Hidan exclaims when he hears the dangerous tone Kakuzu's voice held. He comes on Kakuzu's hand, surprising himself and his partner.

His whole body shivers as Kakuzu pulls his hand out of Hidan's pants and licks off his partners essence.

...Now tell me you didn't like it..." He whispers into Hidan's ear.

Hidan just keeps shivering until Kakuzu brings him into his arms and cradles him to his warm body. Once he is sure Hidan is asleep he whispers in his ear more.

"Hidan... there is something I want to tell you, but... I don't think you will want to hear it."

__________________________________________________

When Hidan wakes up he rubs his eyes lazily and looks around the empty cabin. The fire is dying down so he puts a few more logs on it to build it back up. He rubs his hands together and scoots closer to the fire to try and warm up.

Suddenly a thick piece of cloth is draped over his head, covering his face. He rips it off and looks behind him. Kakuzu is staring down at him inquisitively.

"To keep you warm." He says simply.

Hidan holds up the cloth and stares at it. It is about the ugliest sweater he's ever seen. Lime green with yellow stripes and sky blue dots. Hidan scrunches his face.

"Hell no. I'm not wearing this."

Kakuzu shrugs. "If you want to freeze that's your decision."

Hidan growls and takes off his Akatsuki cloak. He slips the sweater over his head then looks down at himself and sighs. He puts his cloak back on over the sweater then stares at asks,

"How's it look?"

Kakuzu moves closer and raises one hand to brush Hidan's cheek lightly as he mutters, "Hot, like you always look..."

Hidan just stares at him with wide, confused eyes. He then blushes and turns away as he asks,

"What the hell's gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know..." Kakuzu murmurs, mostly to himself, as he pushes a loose strand of hair from Hidan's face. He then hesitates and backs away. He silently walks toward the door. Before he exits he says, "We should get moving as soon as you're ready."

Hidan's knees buckle once the door closes behind Kakuzu and he falls on the floor. He reaches up and gently touches the place where Kakuzu brushed his fingers just a moment before.

He then balls his fists and stands back up. He curses at himself for being so vulnerable and weak, especially the night before. He brushes some dirt off his cloak then walks into the fresh morning air.

Kakuzu is leaning against a tree a few yards away. When he sees Hidan he leans forward and begins walking toward the town where the fisherman lives. Hidan follows him silently.

After a few hours the wind starts blowing and Kakuzu asks, without turning around, "Are you cold?"

"No. The sweater helps..."

"I'm glad." Kakuzu mutters.

Hidan glares. "Why are you being so-"

"We're here." Kakuzu interrupts him brusquely. Hidan looks to where Kakuzu is pointing and sees a small seaside town. It looks fairly pleasant besides a few dingy bars. Hidan easily forgets what he is about to yell at Kakuzu about as they walk around trying to find a hotel for the night. They pass many that are good candidates but Kakuzu doesn't seem like he is even paying attention. They soon come across a huge building resting against the side of a hill. It is decorated fancily and has what looks like a hot spring in the back.

"Wow! We should stay here!" Hidan exclaims.

"Alright..." Kakuzu grunts and starts walking toward the front door.

Hidan's eyes widen and he stops in his tracks. He stares at the back of Kakuzu's head for a moment then he slyly pulls out his scythe and rushes toward Kakuzu. Kakuzu senses the attack and turns around to defend by making his arm harder and blocking the blades.

"What the hell Hidan!?" He asks loudly.

Hidan stands back in a defensive position while watching Kakuzu threateningly.

"Who are you?" he asks harshly.

"You know who I am you idiot! I'm Kakuzu, your partner." Kakuzu retorts.

"The fuck you are!" Hidan yells. "Kakuzu would never, _never _let us stay at such a nice, _expensive _hotel."

Kakuzu relaxes and even chuckles lightly. He lowers his arm and it goes back to normal texture.

"Ok, fine. I guess I deserve that. You're right, I would never stay at a place like this. I just wasn't paying attention when you said it. But trust me, I am Kakuzu."

He moves closer to Hidan but Hidan's defensive posture doesn't go away, in fact he gets more tense. He raises his scythe and Kakuzu stops advancing as Hidan says, "Nice try impostor. Kakuzu has been acting weird for a while now. Explain that!"

Now Kakuzu tenses. He inhales and drops his gaze away from Hidan.

"Well?!" Hidan asks loudly.

"You're an idiot Hidan..." Kakuzu mutters before swiftly jumping behind Hidan and knocking him unconscious with one jab at the back of his skull. Hidan falls to the ground and Kakuzu picks him up and gently tosses him dangling over his shoulder. He walks into the hotel and pays for the room while ignoring the strange glances everyone in the lobby is giving him. He goes into the room and tosses Hidan's limp body on the single bed. Kakuzu ambles over to the chair by the window and plops down in it. He sighs and stares out the window watching snow fall past it swiftly.

______________________________________________________

Hidan opens his eyes then sits up unexpectedly.

"OW!" He yells and grabs the back of his head. He feels the lump that was causing him pain and rubs it softly. "Fucker!"

He then turns and look around the room. He sees his partner sitting by the window and he points. "You!"

He reaches for his scythe but before he can barely move and inch he is being forced down onto the bed by Kakuzu. The older man is holding his arms and legs down with his own and as much as Hidan struggles he cannot get free. Kakuzu just smirks under his mask.

"Before you start yelling cussing I think you should know something." He says calmly.

"I don't give a damn about what you have to say! Give me back Kakuzu!" Hidan yells.

"I am Kakuzu you moron." he replies.

"N-no you're not... You're not my Kakuzu..." Hidan stutters confusedly.

"Yes, I am. I suppose I can see why you would think I'm not, but I promise you I am _your _Kakuzu." He adds a little bit of playful sarcasm to the your.

Hidan stares at him with a shocked look on his face. And then he blushes when he realizes what he said. He turns away and Kakuzu just continues to stare at him silently. After a minute Hidan growls,

"Are you gonna let me up or not?"

Kakuzu smirks. He slowly slides off Hidan and watches as the jashinist sits on the edge of the bed and glances around. Before he can ask where they are Kakuzu interrupts.

"Wait! Before you freak out again, let me explain. I got us a room at the nice hotel with the spa. _Not _because i've lost my mind or am a different person or anything. I just wanted... you, us, to have a nice night for once. Is that to much to ask?"

Hidan takes a second to look over Kakuzu then he answers.

"I guess not. It just doesn't seem like something you would do... And I was serious earlier! You've been acting weird lately, don't try and deny it! Even the sex seems different..."

Kakuzu's eyes go softer and he turns away. He decides to change the subject.

"Hey! Why don't we try the hot springs?"

He grabs two towels and Hidan's arm and pulls him out the door before Hidan can say anything to complain.

__________________________________________________

Later that day, in a secluded part of the bath, Kakuzu strokes Hidan's shaft until he comes then Hidan slides off of Kakuzu and sits next to him in the water. He is breathing heavily for a few moments then he sighs. He turns his head as he mutters,

"You know before, when I said the sex had been different lately? I didn't really mean bad different... just different, different..."

Kakuzu stares at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes that makes Hidan shift uncomfortably. He stands up and starts to walk away while saying, "I'm going to go clean off inside..."

Once he is out of sight, Kakuzu sighs and submerges his body under the water up to his nose and blows bubbles while thinking about what he should do.

After a little while Kakuzu reluctantly gets out of the water and walks back to his and Hidan's room. He sees Hidan sitting by the window. When he hears Kakuzu enter Hidan turns around and looks at him. Kakuzu sees thoughtfulness in Hidan's eyes, and with Hidan, that's always something to be worried about. Kakuzu narrows his eyes as Hidan stands up and walks towards him.

A flash of nervousness goes through Hidan's eyes before he scowls and grabs Kakuzu's shirt. He pulls him over and pushes the surprised man into the chair. Hidan then gets down on his knees while still nervously holding onto Kakuzu's shirt. Kakuzu raises an eyebrow at him. Hidan falter for a moment but then says, "I'll do it for you this time..."

Kakuzu is surprised but then he smiles lightly and uses one hand to lift Hidan's chin as he mutters, "You don't have to do that..."

Hidan blushes deeply and his grip on Kakuzu's shirt tightens. He shakes his chin out of Kakuzu's grip and growls, "Just shut up and let me do this!"

He slowly unzips Kakuzu's pants while rubbing the bulge inside them. He licks his lips tentatively. Kakuzu watches him, intrigued.

"Hidan why are you being so shy? You've done this many times before."

"Shut up!" Hidan says and adds a glare. He rips Kakuzu's pants down so his hardness is kissed by the night air. Hidan wraps warm smooth fingers gracefully over Kakuzu's manhood. He slides them up and down the shaft slowly making it stand to it's full hardness. Kakuzu groans when Hidan licks some pre-cum off the tip. The wet organ slides up Kakuzu's length and tickles the nerves though out the aching member.

Hidan takes his time to use his tongue to pleasure Kakuzu but then he opens his large mouth and prepares to take him in all the way. Hidan had gotten over the gag reflex the very first time he had blown Kakuzu, he didn't even notice the size anymore. Plus he really liked giving head, he didn't know why and he would never admit it but he just loved feeling of a cock in his mouth. Especially Kakuzu's. Then again, Kakuzu was the only one he had ever sucked.

Hidan hums low and Kakuzu throws his head back in a loud groan. His hand moves subconsciously to Hidan's head and he slides it through soft, feathery hair. Hidan likes the feel of his hand and hums more as he tries not to smile and focus on making Kakuzu moan again. He swallows him deeper then uses his tongue to tease the slit at the head. The hand in his hair holds on tighter and Hidan mewls at the rough touch.

Hidan suddenly releases his mouth from around Kakuzu's manhood and breathes in a raspy breathe while Kakuzu exhales sharply. A bit of saliva hangs from Hidan's lip and connects to the tip of Kakuzu's hardness. Kakuzu uses his grip on Hidan's hair to tilt the uke's face up slightly. They lock eyes then Hidan smirks and wraps his mouth back around the still hard shaft. Kakuzu inhales and comes in Hidan's mouth, surprising both himself and his partner.

Hidan sucks in and swallows all of Kakuzu's essence except the tiny drop that hangs loosely from his bottom lip. Kakuzu sees this and bends down to peck at Hidan's mouth to clean it up properly. At the feel of the gentle kiss Hidan looks up, now with confusing spilling over his features.

"Kakuzu... We're just fuck-buddies... right?" he asks tentatively.

Kakuzu takes a while to answer, he stares at Hidan blankly while thinking. Finally he looks away and mutters,

"I don't know..."

__________________________________________________

Hidan and Kakuzu didn't have sex the rest of the time in the town. When they rented a small boat and set sail to look for the whale, things were still stale between them. While searching for the whale, it wasn't as if Kakuzu was being especially mean to Hidan, in fact he was being positively nice. It was creeping Hidan out, and he didn't like it.

Locating the whale took almost a week. Actually capturing the whale had taken only about 5 minutes. Kakuzu had sent out his water element heart and frozen the water around the whale long enough to put it on the the ship. They quickly went back to the port and delivered the whale to the sailor who was, in their opinion, crazy as fuck. When he had seen the whale, he had rushed forward and thrown his arms around it while screaming bloody murder. Hidan and Kakuzu had just glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. They waited until the Sailor paid them then they began walking away while Kakuzu counted the money greedily, his green eyes sparkling.

He then turns around and smiles at Hidan while waving the wad of cash.

"Hidan! We should go out for dinner!"

Hidan is stopped in his tracks by the words coming out of his partners mouth once again. He grips his scythe tightly then takes a deep breath. Kakuzu glances back at him curiously. When Hidan doesn't move and simply stares at the ground Kakuzu asks,

"Hidan... come on. Hurry up, let's move."

Hidan looks up and Kakuzu sees the pissed off features on his face. An angry aura is radiating off of Hidan as he growls lowly,

"No..."

Kakuzu's eyes widen but before he gets to question it Hidan continues,

"I'm done with this shit. You need to tell me why you haven't been yourself lately. Now."

Kakuzu just smiles kindly and says, "Stupid, if you don't start walking right now i'll just go on without you."

Hidan just crosses his arms and stares back blankly. Kakuzu sighs and walks toward Hidan while muttering, "Fine, then I'll just have to carry you."

He takes one more step toward Hidan then falters when Hidan's glare intense' and he growls, "No! I'm sick and fucking tired of you avoiding me and acting all weird. Tell me now. I don't care what it is, I need to know."

Kakuzu stops and remains silent for a moment then he turns away.

"You don't want to hear it." he mumbles.

Hidan raises an eyebrow and relaxes a little as he says, "How do you know? I don't even have any clue what you could be talking about."

Kakuzu remains silent until Hidan sighs and steps closer to him and looks up pleadingly.

"Please...? Tell me. I want to know. I _need _to know."

Kakuzu is silent as he digests the fact that Hidan had actually said 'please' for probably the first time in his entire life. He glances at Hidan's adorable face and stares into wide pink eyes. He closes his eyes for a moment then grabs Hidan's cloak and pushes his mouth onto Hidan's. Hidan goes along with kiss for a minute but then he struggles and pushes away from Kakuzu. He takes a few steps back and wipes his mouth while yelling, "What the-"

"Hidan, I love you."

The second _that word _escapes Kakuzu's mouth, visions of the recent past zoom through Hidan's mind. Vision and memories of Kakuzu's strange behavior. He had been treating Hidan so differently, it had been like he was in tune with his wants and desires more than Hidan was himself. And he had been giving Hidan whatever he wanted, without even a fight.

Now, with Kakuzu's feelings out in the open it all made sense. Kakuzu had been acting weird because he had been keeping these feelings locked inside. He hadn't known how Hidan would react, and he didn't want to take the chance that he would react badly.

Hidan takes all of this in then turns to Kakuzu who is wearing the most nervous face of probably his entire life. Hidan just smiles then says cheerfully,

"Love, huh?"

Kakuzu takes a step back, sure his partner isn't understanding the seriousness he is displaying. But Hidan does understand, he just wants to mess with Kakuzu for not telling him sooner. He grabs Kakuzu's arm before he can get to far away and utters one word confidently,

"Okay."

Kakuzu just stares at him for a minute then says, "What?"

"You love me?"

"I just said that." Kakuzu growls.

Hidan smiles. "Okay. Now that you told me that, will I get my Kakuzu back?"

Kakuzu frowns. "I was never gone idiot."

Hidan glares at him playfully. "You offered to let us go out to eat. You would never do that because you know I'd pick an expensive restaurant."

"I just thought you'd like it." Kakuzu mutters.

"Exactly!" Hidan practically yells. "Kakuzu doesn't care that much about me!"

"But I do..." Kakuzu says quietly.

"I get that now! But before I had no idea why you were acting so strange."

Kakuzu just grunts in response. He starts to walk off down the road. Hidan quickly catches up to him and pecks him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

Kakuzu turns to him with impossibly wide eyes. Hidan just smirks and warns,

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to act any different around you!"

Kakuzu chuckles then stops and grabs Hidan then drags him back to the nice hotel. He books a room while Hidan tries desperately to get away.

They don't leave that town for the next week. In fact, they barely even leave the room...

______________________________________________________

**Wow... this is long as fuck and I am sorry. I just really, REALLY love KakuHidan. I guess you got that...**

**Anyway... thanks for reading!**

**Oh ya! and should I write any sort of closing chapter to this story. They aren't interrelated in any way but they do all kinda happen around the same time. That's why the SasoDei one is a flashback... any, just let me know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
